


Homely Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #301: Home for the Holidays, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #17:Pumpkin Pie Moonshine.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #301: Home for the Holidays, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #17: [Pumpkin Pie Moonshine](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/OSM_pumpkin_pie_zpsg6wzie5c.png).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Homely Holidays

~

“You’re sure?” said Hermione. 

Harry nodded. “I’m staying home this year.” 

“Alone?” 

“Severus should return early from the conference.” Harry smiled. “And I _can_ manage a day by myself.” 

“But what will you do?” 

“Sleep in, relax.” Harry nodded at the pumpkin pie moonshine Ron had given him as a joke. “Drink that.” 

“Sounds lonely.” 

“Sounds brilliant,” sighed Ron. 

Hermione elbowed him. 

Ron coughed. “And lonely.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Promise you’ll come if you change your mind.” 

“Absolutely,” said Harry. “Now go! Aren’t you hosting Molly this year?” 

Wincing, Hermione dragged Ron with her towards the Floo. “Happy holidays!” 

~

Harry eyed the pumpkin pie moonshine. While it had been a joke gift, he _did_ love all things pumpkin. “Just a taste,” he finally said, Summoning a glass. 

After the first sip, Harry wasn’t sure what he thought of it, so, he kept drinking. About a third of the way through the jar it occurred to him that he could be in trouble, but it did go down very easily…

Eventually, he settled on the sofa, his eyes drifting closed. And when he felt strong arms come around him, he simply shifted, inhaled the familiar blend of herbs, and smiled. 

~

“Good morning,” someone shouted.

Wincing, Harry sat straight up in bed.

Severus, smirking, stood at the door. “I made breakfast.” He wasn't shouting, yet every word stabbed Harry’s head.

“You’re home,” whimpered Harry, rubbing his temples.

“Yes, for the holidays.” Severus hummed. “Come. Given how I found you last night, you should eat.” 

Crawling out of bed, Harry trailed after him. 

“I made pumpkin pancakes with pumpkin moonshine syrup.” 

Harry almost retched. “I—”

Huffing, Severus handed him a phial. “Drink.” 

Downing it, Harry exhaled. “Thanks.” 

Severus smirked. “Has this cured you of your love for all things pumpkin?”

Harry groaned. “Maybe.” 

~

After that the pumpkin pie moonshine disappeared. Harry, assuming Severus had binned it, promptly forgot it. 

Staying home for the holidays did wonders for their mood, not to mention their sex life. 

When not having sex with Harry, Severus puttered in the lab. Harry left him to it, figuring he’d eventually unveil whatever new innovation he was working on. 

One night, as Severus fingered Harry open, Harry sniffed. “Is that…?”

“Pumpkin pie moonshine lubricant, yes,” Severus murmured in his ear. “Problem?” 

Harry didn’t care what lube Severus used if he’d keep doing _that_. At that confession, Severus chuckled. “Wise decision.” 

~

“How were your holidays?” Ron asked. “We didn’t see much of you.” 

“Staying home was brilliant.” Harry grinned. “We reconnected with each other, and—”

Ron blanched. “That’s enough detail for me! I’m glad it was, um, good.” 

Harry laughed. “Thanks. How’d things go here?” 

Ron brightened. “Good! Mum told Hermione she could host the holidays anytime, so Hermione’s pleased.” 

“Great.” 

They both looked up as Severus and Hermione entered chatting. “…since you’ll use it.” 

“Use what?” asked Ron. 

“The pumpkin pie moonshine we haven’t even opened.” Hermione smiled. “Severus said you really enjoyed it, Harry.” 

Harry coughed. “Yeah, I did.” 

~


End file.
